Medieval Chronicles of a true love
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: In the Medieval Era, at the region of Kanto, there was a separation (south and north), the south is in crisis, and it needs the help of another region, so it is going to be performed the old tradition: A wedding. The prince of South Kanto, Ash Ketchum would have to get married with a princess of any region, but the problem is that he is not in love of any girl. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Good afternoon FanFiction people, I am pretty sorry to take iteach wednesday I will publish a new chapter of this history titled "Medieval chronicles of a true love", let's see how good does this story goes thorught the time, please leave reviews, if you have a question, if you like it, well let's start with this story.**

**P.S: There would be two narrators: Omniscient and protagonist.**

_Chapter I: The prince, the girl and the future wedding_

_There have been stories during all the history of different genders: Adventures, action, and love or romance (principally these). These genders form part of this story, that happened thousands of years ago, at the Medieval era, where there many regions, one of them called Kanto, had a conflict some years ago, which made this region to get separated in 2 kingdoms. South Kanto, and North Kanto. _

_And the separation made the South region to be on a depression phase, while the North didn't got affected and increased. So the South kingdom try to get unified with the North kingdom, but they decline it, because they thought that they were gone lose all what they had won. Without knowing what to do, the South Kingdom decided to follow a tradition that was used every time that happened this type of cases: A wedding. The prince had to get married with a princess of any region (or viceversa: princess with prince) and this will made an alliance between the 2 kingdoms, those 2 will help mutually. And each time that this tradition was made, it cause conflicts, broken hearts, and even with suicides. As the princess as the princes that had to pass thorught this, they declined to be forced to get married, if it was not by true love. Sadly, the major of times, they end married without love, because they were forced... _

_And this story, the prince of South Kanto, Ash Ketchum (15 years old) have to get married for his village, it will happen many situations that will alterarte what it would happen (the wedding). And the young Ash will choose the indicate girl?..._

_It was a peaceful afternoon on South Kanto (it was almost midnight), even the kingdom was suffering through a big depression for the village people, for the royalty each day was the same as always, they were not affected for the depression, they enjoyed with the money that they claimed each month to the poor village; everyone except the young prince of South Kanto, Ash Ketchum, who didn't act as a estereotipical prince, he collect some of the money and gave it to the village, also he gave to the food, water and he also help the village people. His mother, queen Delia Ketchum have banned him constantly her son to be ser caring with the village, even he was telled thousands of times, he still was caring. That same day, there was gone be a rain of news on South Kanto. _

_At the village, all the people and their pokemons were working, even the kids, because the sallary rise a 25%, while they were working, prince Ash was walking through the village, the people respect him so much because of his caringness, they just called them Ash, and not prince Ash (Ash's petition). While Ash was walking, he noticed that a poor kid was on the floor so hungry, so Ash decided to gave him some of his food._

"Here little child, this is for you"-said Ash while he was gaving the kid some bread.

"Thanks sir"-said kid.

"Please tell me Ash"-Ash said.

"Thanks Ash"-dijo the boy happy.

_Suddenly, some royal guards approach to Ash..._

"Prince Ash, your mother queen Delia needs you to go back to the palace, she has a notice for you"-said a royal guard.

"Ufffffff... OK I am coming"-said Ash, while he was saying good bye to the kid.

_In the real castle, which was completely decorated with precious stones from different regions, with statues of ancient kings and queens, with portraits of themselves. Queen Delia was sitting on the throne, impatiently expected the arrival of her son... _

"My lady here is the prince Ash"-said the guard kneeling.

"Okay, now go, I have to speak privately with my son"-said Delia.

"Yes my queen"-said the guard and others withdrew.

"Ash what did you do in the village?"-asked Delia.

"Just say I walk"-said Ash.

"Really, because I see that your outfit has some breadcrumbs"-said Delia. "Being again gentle with the people?"-asked.

"Well ... Okay yeah I gave some bread to a child who needed it more than me"-said Ash.

"How many times have I told you to not be gentle with them, this will lead you to your own death you remember the story of the king that..."-Delia said but she was interrupted by Ash.

"Mom stop with those stories"-said Ash. "If you keep this up, you're not gone be ready to ascend the throne of your father"-said Delia.

"Mom I do want to become a king, but if I want to be the king I want to be my own king, not one the same as the previous"-said Ash.

"You have to put yourself as the alpha of a kingdom, you must show your power to make them respect you"-said Delia.

"For being gentle I have won a good reputation"-said Ash.

"Oh my son, when you will understand. Anyway I have some good news in a few days, you will become the king"-said Delia.

"Seriously, that's amazing"-said Ash cheerful.

"Right, because you're going to marry a princess"-said Delia.

"Wait, what?"-Ash said surprised.

"You'll get marrid in a few days, and then you'll become king. Amazing not"-said Delia.

"No, Mom, it's not"-Ash said annoyed.

"How great it is that you will become a king?"-Delia asked.

"What I mean is that I do not like the idea of marrying"-clarify Ash.

"But I did not tell you who are the princesses, and I will give you the choose"-said Delia.

"And who are they?"-Ash asked.

"Why do not you present them better"-said Delia clapping both hands, and then the door opens, and three girls with the same age as Ash appear. "I think you know them Ash: May princess of the kingdom of Hoenn, Dawn Princess of the kingdom of Sinnoh, and Iris princess of the kingdom of Unova"-said Delia.

"No mom, it's not, and I'm not gone marry any of them, I prefer to spent another year than to marry any of them"-Ash said as he ran to his room.

"Again with this, excuse me girls, I have to talk to my son, while my home is yours"-Delia said and she immediately went to look for Ash.

"OK"-they said simultaneously.

"I will not let those girls to be with Ash"-thought May.

"They will not win, Ash and I will be forever"-Dawn thought.

"No will not low my guard, they will not take away my Ash"-thought Iris.

"But just in case I'll send a guard to watch Ash"-the three thought.

_While Ash in his room, accompanied by his partner Pikachu, he was trying to forget what happened today. _

"This can't be happening Pikachu it is been a long time since I saw my companions since I was a child, which cheered me up a lot when they left, and now they return to my mother's request for me to marry one of them"-Ash said annoyed.

"Pika pi (I'm sorry for you Ash)"-Pikachu said.

"This is unfair, this may sound weird, but if I want to be with a girl, I want it for true love, not an obligation"-said Ash.

"Pika (Exactly)"-Pikachu said

"And I'm honest with you, all the girls I've met, I have no sense something special for one of them

"Pika Pi" (I understand you Ash. You can not fall in love so fast)-Pikachu said.

Suddenly Delia enters to the room of Ash ...

"I cannot believe how you act in front of them"-said Delia annoying

"Well excuse me mom, but I do not want to marry any of them"-said Ash.

"You have to choose"-said Delia.

"I don't want, I'm not in love of any of them, you do not understand"-said Ash. "But how can you not like any of them, worldwide they are the most beautiful, and most importantly, you know them since you were a child"-said Delia.

"They were a full load for me since my childhood"-said Ash.

"Well, until you have an answer, no fighting and jousting Pokemon"-said Delia upset.

"That's unfair"-said Ash annoying.

"If you do not hurry, your punishment will rise"-said Delia, which made Ash leave his room. "Where are you going?"-asked.

"To get some fresh air"-Ash said with anger.

"Well, but Pikachu stays here"-said Delia.

"Fine"-Ash said in fury.

"This child"-said Delia.

_Ash went to visit Merlin (he lied to his mother) to known about his future, Merlin is a friend of Ash since he was 13, he is very wise, but when predicting the future, he always let the person discover their own future by giving indirect clues _

_...(Change narrator to protagonist) With Merlin in the depths of the forest, in a small cottage ..._

"Good afternoon Merlin"-Ash said.

"Good afternoon Ash. Let me guess, you're worried about an event that can change your future"-I said.

"Yes, my mother is going to force me to marry"-said Ash, which left me a little nervous.

"Ohh ..., ... I see, and I need to check what is going to happen"-I said still nervous.

"Yes"-said Ash.

"Then follow me, let's check out your destination, where is the cauldron"-I said. "OK" said Ash.

_Outside the cabin, it was a large metal cauldron, and next to the cauldron, there were many flasks, potions, and other things to make spells. _

"Well I do not need to explain you how this works, as has happened to us many times"-I said.

"Yes, but this is serious"-said Ash.

"Okay let's start, I need to start one of your hair"-I said as he pulled a lock of hair of Ash.

"Ouww ..."-Ash said.

"Then we combine this potion to know the future"-I said as I poured the liquid in the pot, which made the mixture turns blue and emit blue smoke.

"And finally I need to define your destiny with your own memories"-I said.

"Wait memories like mine, that never happened once before"-said Ash.

"Don't worry I have a spell for this"-I said while I was consulting my book of spells. "Here it is: MEMORIANDUM (A/N: In this story I create the spells)"-I said as I moved my hand near the front of Ash, and with that many memories of Ash left his head in a cloud form and joined the cauldron.

"Did it work?"-Ash asked.

"Yes, now you just have to ask a question, but choose well, you just have a chance"-I warned Ash.

"Okay I want to know who I will marry"-said Ash.

"Okay let me analyze what the pot says" I said as I watched the cauldron. "Mmm, I see ... I understand ... it can not be ... is it ... Ohh no ..."-I said.

"Is something wrong"-said Ash.

"Well I'll explain: You're marrying someone who is right now in Kanto, same age as you and you know her"-I said.

"It can not be, tell me this is a joke"-said Ash.

"No kidding Ash"-I said.

"I can not be married to one of those princesses"-said Ash angry.

"Huh?"-I said, but Ash ran off into the forest.

"Hold on Ash"-I said, but it was too late.

_In the forest, Ash was running still trying to deny his destiny... _

"I can not believe I'm going to end up like other princes, this is unfair, but I can not escape of my future"-Ash said something calmed, but disappointed because of his reality, and decided to walk something to try to relax.

_While Ash was walking through the forest, some sounds of pain were heard, and Ash decided to follow, where that sound came. When he came to where the sounds came, he saw an old man, and a young girl with golden hair or honey, with so many wounds, and bruises over her body, and dressed like a poor. _

"Only this of money you bring to me Serena"-said angry the man to a girl while he slapped her and pushed her against a tree.

"It's what I could get Mr Daz"-said with a weak voice Serena.

"Remember what I told you if you do not get what I ask you this time"-Daz said as he pulled a knife from his waist, which made Serena be nervous and wanting to cry, while Ash was starting to get angry of what he was seeing. "But first I think that I will get some fun with you one last time"-was saying Daz cruelly as he approached Serena and tried to take her clothes.

"No please anything but not that"-Serena said as she dropped a few tears.

_At that time Ash, with a lot of anger, reacted approaching to Daz._

"Hey you shamelessly man leave her alone"-Ash shouted.

"And who are you to tell me what to do"-Daz said, as he turned his head to see the person who had him interrput him, and he realized that he was talking to the prince of the southern Kanto. "Oh no, is the prince, I will be killed you I do something to him"-thought Daz. "Ahh, hello Ash, I was just walking around and I came across this .. girl .."-Daz was saying with a nervous tone, but he was interrupted by Ash.

"Get out now, or suffer the consequences"-said Ash.

So, without further to do, Daz went away as soon as possible from Ash and Serena.

"Jerk"-Ash said, as he approached to Serena to see how she was.

"Please no more problems Arceus if Daz was intimidated by that boy, that means he's more dangerous than Daz"-thought Serena, who try to get away for fear of Ash, but could not because her injuries did not allow her to stand up. "Please Ash, do not hurt me, I've suffered a lot"-Serena said with tears.

"Serena I will not hurt you"-Ash said. "Looks like that goofy Daz left her with a trauma"-thought Ash.

"How do you know my name?"-Serena asked calmed.

"I heard your discussion with that pervert Daz. Serena don't worry, I'm a good person, I will not hurt you, let me take you with your family"-Ash said.

"Ash .."-Serena said as she released many tears than before, because of the word "family." "I have no family, no friends, I am poor and I was the slave of Daz, he abused me, he hit me and made me sleep outside with nothing. I just want the death to come here to end this suffering-"very sad said Serena still crying.

"I don't know what to say, but I will not let her to continue to suffer, and I am going to help her"-thought Ash. "Serena don't worry, I know how you feel all this pain, I will protect you from anyone, and I will be your friend, I promise"-Ash said as he stood and approached his hand to her.

"..."-thought Serena, who did not know what to do, rather than bringing her hand to Ash's, but as yet she was still scared, Ash decided to grab her hand, and impulse her to stand (this made Serena got scared), and when she looked like she was going to fall, Ash grabbed her giving a hug (as happened in the anime when Ash and Serena met when they were kids).

_During that little moment in which both were "hugged", the two started to feel something strange._

"What is happening through my mind and heart? I don't known how to explain this"-Ash thought.

"Ash, he will be y friend, and he will protect me"-Serena a little bit red, while she was opening her eyes after been impulsed by Ash from the tree, and was on Ash's calid arms .

_Still hugged, both of their faces were near each other, they were feeling something magic, they didn't know how to said it oor explain it. Until Ash broke the silence._

"Are you OK Serena?"-Ash asked.

"Yes know I am Ash"-Serena said, while a smile was draw on her face and a little blush.

"Let me take you to heal your wounds, don't worry"-said Ash, while he was walking with Serena out of the forest, still grabbing Serena's hand softly.

"I don't have fear anymore Ash, while I am with you no more"-thought Serena.

_While the 2 were walking to heal Serena's wounds, a soldier of Unova, Hoenn and Sinnoh, (in different positions, they didn't know about each other, and viceversa) who had saw what it happened (Ash saving Serena from Daz), they decided to walk._

"Wow I don't know what to say"-said the soldier of Unova.

"I didn't known that about prince Ash"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"This is incredible, this is..."-said the soldier of Sinnoh.

"TRUE LOVE"-said the 3 soldiers, that without thinking or seeing they had met each other.

"Ahh, what are you doing here?"-said to each other.

"Well I was sent by my princess, she wants me to spy prince Ash"-the soldier of Unova said.

"Hey I am also here too"-said the soldier of Sinnoh.

"And I"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"Wow what a coincidence is this"-said the three.

"But right now I feel bad, because now we'll have to inform to our princess what the prince Ash had done, I feel bad for that girl, she had suffer enough"-said the soldier of Unova.

"Me too, is unfair for them"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"Yeah, the princesses are going to get crazy and they will attack with their rage Serena"-said the soldier of Sinnoh. "I think that we should not say anything"-said the soldier of Sinnoh.

"Are you crazy, we can't hide secrets to our princesses"-said the soldier of Unova.

"We can end on jail, or worst, we can end death"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"I understand that is bad and riskful to hide secrets to our princesses, but we must be sincere to ourselfs: Have you ever seen that Ash has a crush on one of the princess of our regions? Mine not"-said and asked the soldier of Sinnoh.

"Nope"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"No way"-said the soldier of Unova.

"See this is an excuse to avoid the prince Ash to fall in love truthly, and the princesses think that Ash is in love in one of them. We have to do the correct thing and help Ash and Serena"-said the soldier of Sinnoh. Are you with me?"-asked.

"... I am"-said the soldier of Hoenn.

"I life well"-said the soldier of Unova.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow to made new investigation, but remember we have to act like we don't know each other"-said the soldier of Sinnoh, while he was going back to the castle, followed by the Unova and Hoenn soldier.

_To be continue..._

**This is all for now, I am still thinking in how many chapters would this story would have, and I hope that is story would be great, with your visits and reviews will progress this story, and also revise and coment my other stories, until saturday, I will promise you that that day I will publish 2 chapters of Titanic, because I don't know what does it happens to my DVD, but I will try my best.**

**Until other day Mysterious Fan Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

_**isclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**_

_**I am back, I am sorry for not publishing on Monday "Another year on school with you, is that I had to finish Titanic, and I got to much to do, so this week would be difficult and on September, I have a school travel, and it would be difficult to write without my partners to discover my love for the Amourshipping and Pokemon. But being sincere to you guys, I would like that you comment more frequently about the story: Did you like it? Do you have a question about this or other of my stories? A recommendation. Etc. Is that when you leave a comment I get more inspiration to write more and let my imagination increase, the visits are OK for me, but I would really like that you leave a review. Without saying anything else, let's go to the Medieval Era...**_

_Chapter II: A new Serena_

_(Omniscient narrator) Going back of what it happened on last episode, Ash prince of South Kanto was forced to be married with a princess of his election: May, Dawn or Iris. The problem is that he is not in love of any of those girls, but his mother is going to force him to marry one of them, so he decided to ask his future to Merlin, a magician, and Ash expresses his prediction that he is going to be married with a princess, so he runs away from Merlin. During his walk he saw a young girl called Serena, being bullied by an adult, who tried to rape her, but Ash saved her (in a romantic way), and after that he decided to help her. What he couldn't explain is that over his body he was feeling something strange, something that he couldn't explain, but may soon he will discover those feelings..._

_The scene starts in the forest, it was midnight, the sky was dark, but it was covered by many starts. There the prince Ash was walking (still holding the hand of Serena) with Serena, a young honey-hair girl, who was saved by Ash, and right now, Ash was going to take Serena to heal her wounds over her body. While they were walking, Ash decided to talk to Serena._

"So Serena who old are you?"-asked Ash.

"I am 15"-Serena said. "And you?"-she asked.

"15 too"-respond Ash.

"I see"-said Serena. "Ash I want to thank you for defending me, I don't want to be a charge for you, so you can leave me here and I will go and find a new life"-said sad Serena.

"Serena don't say that, you are not a charge for me, a friend like you would never be a charge for me"-said Ash, without noticing that they have already reach to the place where they were going to heal Serena's wounds. "Oh, here we are Serena, my friend called Merlin is a magician, he have different kinds of spells and that will heal you. Let's enter"-said Ash as he and Serena entered.

_Inside there, it was completely dark, it looks for Ash that Merlin wasn't there, so he decided to scream to enter there, but he was stopped by Serena's hand still holding hers._

"Uhhh, Serena are you OK?"-asked Ash.

"Is that I am scared of dark places"-said frightened Serena.

_Suddenly a big smoke raise on the air, and it was noticed by Ash and Serena, Ash inmediately recognize where Merlin was, so he and Serena went to the patio of Merlin's little house._

_(Change to protagonist narrator) On my patio, I was there trying to make different types of future spells to know about Ash's future, but there was no success, the result was the same as when Ash asked me his question, I thought that what I saw, but Ash didn't was coming true. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice: it was Ash._

"Ash?"-I asked.

"Merlin here are you"-said Ash.

"And well look who we have here, who is she Ash?"-I asked, but for me she seemed me familiar.

"Her name is Serena. I found her on the woods, and saved her from a evil man"-said Ash.

"Se...re...na"-I said completely surprised and schocked.

"Are you OK?"-Ash asked.

"... I am, why you are here now?"-I said.

"Is that Serena have many wounds, do you have a spell to heal her?"-Ash asked.

"Yes I have many, but first I need to analize her wounds to determinate the correct spell"-I said and decided to approach to Serena, but she inmediately hide on Ash.

"Please don't hurt me"-said Serena with a weak voice and crying, while she was hiding on the arm of Ash.

"Serena he is my friend, he is not gone hurt you"-said Ash, but it was useless, Serena still looked scared, while I was analizing her and I reach to a conclusion.

"Ash, Serena has a trauma, but a big trauma"-I whispher to Ash.

"Uhh"-said Ash.

"I will explain you later, now I have the enought data, let me find the resources that I need, and then I will made the spell. Wait me here"-I said as I enter to my house to find the resources.

"Serena don't worry I am with you, and Merlin is a good person"-said Ash. "What did Merlin mean by trauma?"-thought Ash.

_(Change of narrator to omniscient) While on the castle of South Kanto, the 3 princes were having a dinner while they were waiting her soldiers to come with their report._

"So it is a little bit sad that just one of us will be married with the prince Ash"-said May.

"I know it is sad"-said Dawn.

"Well but let's don't end angry with the winner right"-said Iris.

"Yeah it is fine"-said May and Dawn.

"Jerks, do you think I am dumb"-thought May.

"The one who is going to be on the wedding with Ash is going to be me"-thought May.

"If they want war for Ash, well they will have war"-thought Iris.

_Back to Ash and Serena, Ash was trying to know more about Serena..._

"So Serena do you come from Kanto?"-he asked.

_At that moment when Serena was trying to think, on her mind it came across moments of she being the slave of Daz, which let her scaried and she screamed._

"AWWWWWWHHHH"-screamed covering her face with her hands. "Please don't hurt me"-said Serena crying.

"What Serena are you OK?"-asked Ash.

"Please don't hurt me, I will bring back more money Daz"-said with a weakly voice and crying Serena.

_(Change to protagonist narrator) While Ash was trying to know what was happening to Serena, I came back with the ingredients for the healing spell._

"Well I am back"-I said.

"Please make the spell"-said Ash.

"OK"-I said and put the ingredients inside the cauldron and start mixing then with a big wooden spoon and then I put some of the mixture on a bottle. "Now Serena you must drink this to heal your wounds"-I said as I approach to her the bottle.

_Still scared, she accept the bottle and drink the mixture. Then she start to feel over her body that the wounds were getting banished, the spell worked._

"It worked, I don't feel the pain"-said Serena.

"Yeah it is getting to dark, where should we go?"-asked Ash.

"I can use a spell to make you beds and rooms"-I said.

"OK"-said Ash.

_After I made the spell, 2 rooms appeared.._

"Well I think I will take Serena to sleep, good night Merlin"-said Ash.

"Good night, tomorrow we have to talk about you know"-I said.

"OK"-Ash said.

_(Change of narrator to omniscient) Inside Serena's room..._

"Well it was a difficult day today Serena, but tomorrow it would be better for us, see ya tomorrow"-said Ash.

"Wait Ash, I am scared of the darkness"-said Serena holding Ash's arm.

"Uhh?"-said Ash.

"Daz make me always sleep out without nothing, one time I got attacked by a wild pokemon, and I got traumatized, I am just scared"-said Serena while a tear dropped from her face.

"Well in that case I will sleep with you"-said Ash.

"Uhh? No Ash, it is not necessary"-said Serena blushing.

"As I said Serena, I will protect you"-said Ash inside the bed with Serena.

"OK"-said Serena and she fall sleep.

_While on the castle, the princesses on their respective rooms (A/N: Delia get for them a room to past the time it takes for the wedding) were still waiting their royal guards to arrive, but suddenly they arrived and each one went to their princesses room._

_On May's room..._

"My princess May, here I am sorry for taking it too long"-said the royal guad kneeing.

"While you have good news all is going to be OK"-said May.

"Well the prince Ash have just made a wak on the forest and nothing more"-said the royal guard.

"OK, so there is nothing to get worried. Now leave me, I have to sleep"-said May.

"Yes my princess"-said the royal guard.

_On Dawn's room..._

"My princess Dawn, I have spied the prince Ash, and he have not shown any love interest on any girl"-the royal guard said.

"Perfect, there is no problem now"-said Dawn.

_On Iris's room..._

"Let me guess no clue that Ash is in love of any girl"-said Iris.

"Yes my princess, how did you figure it?"-asked the royal guard.

"Well is that is pretty obviously that he is in love of me"-said Iris.

"What an idiot I was of asking that, you are right my princess"-said the royal guard.

"Of ocurse I am"-said Iris.

_The next day, the sun rise, Merlin was still sleeping, while on Serena's room, she was sleeping peacefully with Ash on her side, it is serious the two sleep that night. When Ash woke up, he saw that the pillow was a little wet, and when he try to wake up Serena, she screamed..._

"Serena are you OK?"-asked Ash.

"I just got many nightmares when we were sleeping and I cried"-said Serena.

"I see, but as I said today is a new day for us, we are going to have a fabulous day right now, so let's go to the village"-said Ash getting of the bed.

"OK"-said Serena following Ash. "And where are we going first?"-asked Serena.

"To buy you some clothes"-said Ash.

"Ohh that sounds great"-said happy Serena.

"Well let's go"-said Ash forgeting what Merlin told him.

_On the village, the people were working as always, as the pokemons were playing with the children. And for Ash and Serena they have reached to a clothes shop, which was the best of all South Kanto. They lady, who is the owner of the shop is in charge of making clothes for the queen and the royalty, she was a good friend of Ash and Delia._

"Cynthia I am here _(A/N: Cynthia's role is the owner of the clothing shop)_"-said Ash.

"Ohh Ash what's up, and who is this lady?"-asked Cynthia.

"She is my friend called Serena, she needs some clothes, can you get her some?"-asked Ash.

"Well let me see her closely"-said Cynthia as she approached to Serena, but she still scaried hide on Ash's arm. "Did I do something wrong?"-asked Cynthia.

"She has a trauma, she is scared of anyone who gets near her, can you convience her that you are not dangerous for her"-whispered Ash to Cynthia.

"I see, well I will be back in a second"-said Cynthia as she went to her confenction room and bring with her some nice clothes. "I am back, so Serena would you like to prove some of these nicest clothes?"-asked Cynthia as she show to Serena some clothes.

"They look beautiful"-said Serena amazed and not anymore scared.

"This is not the only one, come with me and I will show you more of these clothes"-said Cynthia.

"OK"-said Serena as she left for the first time Ash.

"Ash you can wait here"-said Cynthia.

"No problem"-said Ash, as he wait.

_With Cynthia and Serena..._

"Well here we are, you will not find in any other part of Kanto, a big treasure of clothes here"-said Cynthia as she show to Serena a whole room with different types of clothes.

"This is incredible, I have never seen so many kinds of clothes"-said Serena amazed.

"Well you can try them all, until you find the one that fits you"-said Cynthia.

"OK"-said Serena as she began trying different dresses.

_With Ash, he cannot think in anything or anyne more than Serena, when he saved her on the woods, he had many strange and maybe familiar emotions..._

"Serena, that name really fits you, what I am taking about, I just can leave you from my mind"-said Ash to himself.

_Suddenly a man near him hears Ash talking to himself, and decides to knew what was happening..._

"Ohh hey Ash"-said the man.

"Ohh hey, I think I have seen you, you are called..."-said Ash, but he is interrupted by the man.

"I am Brock, I am a friend of Cynthia"-said Brock.

"Now I see"-said Ash.

"I have hear you that you cannot take off your mind a girl's name, am I right?"-asked with a curious face Brock.

"I don't know what are you talking about"-said Ash nervous.

"Ohh really"-said Brock. "Serena, that name really fits you, oh what I am talking about, I just can leave you from my mind"-said Brock imitating Ash.

"You hear me"-said Ash.

"Yes I did, and who is Serena, she is your girlfriend?"-asked Brock.

"What, she is a friend that I recently meet yesterday"-said Ash a little red.

"As you say so"-said Brock. "And can you tell me how did you meet her yesterday at least"-asked Brock.

"Ohh right"-said Ash, and he starts to tell him all what happened yesterday with Serena.

_Back to Serena, she have decided what clothes to choose, (Author: The clothes were the same she wears on the XY serie, but with a Medieval mode)..._

"I think I have finally decided"-said Serena happy.

"Ohh my gosh, you look almost perfect"-said Cynthia amazed.

"Almost?"-asked Serena.

"Well your hair needs to get some tratement. For your luck I am also the stylist of the queen"-said Cynthia.

"Wow Cynthia you are awesome"-said Serena.

"Well let me take you to make you beautiful"-said Cynthia as she took to Serena to a place to trate Serena's hair.

_Back to Ash and Brock..._

"And that 's how I meet her"-said Ash.

"Ohh my gosh so romantic"-said Brock wiping the tears on his face.

"What you mean by romantic?"-asked Ash.

"Ash you don't see it, it is obviously that she likes you"-said Brock.

"As a friend?"-asked Ash.

"Perhaps yes, perphaps even more"-said Brock.

"Uhhh?"-said Ash.

"You will figure it out soon or earlier. For now why did you went to the forest?"-asked Brock.

"That is another story"-said Ash.

"Tell me then"-said Brock.

"Fine"-said Ash and he starts to relate his story.

_With Cynthia and Serena, Cynthia was washing Serena's hair carefully, and they begun to start to talk..._

"So Serena can you explain me how did you meet with Ash?"-asked Cynthia.

"Well he saved me from an evil man that trate me as a slave"-said sad Serena.

"I see"-said Cynthia.

"And after he saved me, Ash take me to a friend to heal my wounds of what I had suffered"-said Serena.

"Aww so cute"-said Cynthia.

"Uhhh?"-asked Serena.

"I know Ash for a long, he is being always caring with the people of the village, but you, it looks that you are special for him. And I think that you are hiding me something else between you and a special person my little"-said Cynthia with a curious smile.

"Uhhh..."-said Serena a little bit blushing.

_Serena didn't know what to do to distract Cynthia from knowing her secret with her suspections; but then she saw a badge on the wall and she decided to ask Cynthia what was that._

"Uhh Cynthia, what is that badge on the wall?"-asked Serena.

"Ohh well you see in that badge are the rules for the people that work for the royalty"-said Cynthia.

"What kind of rules?"-asked Serena

"Well those rules are between people of the village and the people of the royalty. You see, the royal people are the rich people that governate a kingdom. It is conformed by the king, the queen and the prince or/and princess"-said Cynthia.

"I see"-said Serena.

"And those people always have more privileges than the village people, like they don't have to work, they don't pay any money; while the village people have to work all day to pay to the royalty, they cannot be part of the royalty, and there was another one that I can remember right now"-said Cynthia.

"OK it is all fine with that"-said Serena.

"And now I was wanting to try this potion that I made in your hair, if you excuse me"-said Cynthia.

"What does it do to my hair?"-asked Serena.

"I was wanting to make a potion to make the hair like shiny, and more beautiful. I have tried several times, but I didn't get what I wanted. But finally today I got a new potion and I was wanting to test it on the queen"-said Cynthia.

"Uhmm...OK"-said Serena a little bit worried.

"Perfect, now let's combine this potion with some water and then rub it on your hair"-said Cynthia.

"OK"-said Serena.

_Back to Ash and Brock..._

"And that is why I went to the forest"-said Ash.

"Now I understand, your mother wants you to marry a princess that you don't like"-said Brock

"Yeah. I meet them when I was a kid, and well what I could remember from my childhood is that those girls were the worst with everyone, they were too arrogant, easy to enrage, and they were wanting to be traited as queens"-said Ash.

"I see, and what are you gone do now, your mother is going to find you soon or later?"-asked Brock.

"I sincerely will send her a letter that says that I am with a friend this day, and I will be back on the night"-said Ash.

"And that friend is Serena"-said Brock with a curious smile.

"Yeah, but why you are with that smile?"-asked Ash.

"Ohh come on Ash, I understand that you have not feel something called love for any girl that you have meet, but that is obviously going to stop"-said Brock.

"What do you mean?"-asked Ash.

_With Serena and Cynthia..._

"And it is over"-said Cynthia with a happy smile.

"How do I look?"-asked Serena a little bit nervous.

"See it for yourself"-said Cynthia as she pass to Serena a mirror.

"Ohh my gosh"-said Serena when she saw how her hair looked.

_Back to Brock and Ash..._

"What do you mean Brock?"-asked Ash.

"Well my prince, what I mean is that you are in lo..."-was going to finish Brock, but suddenly the door it is opened and Cynthia appears.

"Cynthia and where is Serena?"-asked Ash.

"See her by yourself, let me present you to the new Serena"-said Cynthia as she let Serena appear.

_Apart from her clothes, her hair was more shiny than when she meet Ash, it was soft, on the front, there were 2 long ribbons falling on cascade, and as a little decoration, it was tied with a small ponyta tail (Author: A better explanation, her hair is like in the anime, but in this story it is more shiny)._

"Ash... How do I look?"-asked Serena a little bit red.

"Mmmhhh..."-coffed Brock and give little punches with his arm to Ash to wake up from his trance.

"You look...Beautiful"-said Ash a little bit red, and this made Serena to blush deeply.

"Well you too enjoy your day together"-said Brock.

"Toge..ther?"-asked Serena surprised and still red.

"Yeah Mr. Ketchum told me that you two were going to pass the whole day together, am I right Ash"-said Brock.

"Uhh... Yeah it is true I want to be pass the day together with you. Ohh, but first Cynthia can you write a letter to my mother telling her that I will spent the day with a friend?"-asked Ash.

"Of course, now go the day pass quick"-said Cynthia.

"Uhh..OK Serena let's go"-said Ash as he grab Serena's hand which make her blush.

"Aww that was so cute"-said Brock.

"Brock I need to talk to you"-said Cynthia with a serious tone.

"About?"-asked Brock.

To be continue...

_**So this is the end of this chapter, did you like it, what was wanting Cynthia to talk to Brock? Why did Ash and Serena act so strange to each other? What would happen to them during the whole day? It have pass so much since I put in a fanfic questions. Well sorry for getting too long, the main problem: School. I will try to get more chapters of this story and my other as fast as I can. See ya later, please comment and keep reading my stories.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


End file.
